


Chase Brody

by The_Wild_Ego



Category: chase brody - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wild_Ego/pseuds/The_Wild_Ego
Summary: A collection of Chase Brody one-shots.





	Chase Brody

**Author's Note:**

> Requested: No.
> 
> Pronouns: None (P/N means Parent name, so, like, mommy/daddy)
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> A/N: I hope this makes up for the angst I’ve given you all month. This is a long boi… Enjoy!

The past week had been rough on Chase, between going to court and over the phone arguments with Stacy, he was worn out. He had the kids for two days, as per a court order, and he wanted to spend every second with them. Which is why Chase didn’t sleep at all last night. He stayed up while Lillian and James cuddled into his side and went to sleep. He was still awake when you passed through the living room to go to the kitchen.

“Chase.” you sighed softly, unable to feel mad at him. You understood his pain.

“Good morning, Y/N.” Chase smiled, voice cracking from lack of water. He didn’t want to move and accidentally wake up the kids.

“Good morning,” you said after a moment. You walked behind the couch and kissed the crown of Chase’s head.

“Will you make some coffee, please?” he asked, and again, you sighed. Though, you agreed as you handed him the t.v. remote and his glass of water from last night.

“I’ll start breakfast, too.” you smiled, squeezing his free hand and departing after he squeezed back.

Flicking on the kitchen lights, you set to work. First, you started the coffee, then pulled out the ingredients for today’s breakfast. Bacon, eggs, and pancake mix. Before you could set to work, little arms wrapped around you. Your heart melted as you looked down and saw a sleepy Lillian hugging you.

“Morning, P/N,” Lillian mumbled into your hip. This caused your heart to melt further. Though, she’d probably forget this and go back to calling you by your name. You patted her head gently, “Will you get me some water?”

“Of course, Lilypad,” you smiled, grabbing a cup from the drying rack. You handed her the cup and she took it with a small ‘thank you’.

The coffee machine went off as you turned on the oven, deciding to cook the bacon first. More arms wrapped around you, much bigger than Lillian’s small ones.

Chase buried his head in the crook of your neck, inhaling deeply, he whispered, “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“I think you’ve mentioned it once or twice,” you tease gently before you grab the pancake batter and the pan that you had set aside.

“Yeah? Well, I think I should do it more often.” he hummed, kissing your cheek before pulling back to make himself a cup of coffee.

“I wouldn’t mind that.” you hummed back, putting the bacon in the oven when the preheating timer went off. You glanced over at the doorway where you heard a little groan. Both you and Chase shared a chuckle, knowing James didn’t like anything remotely cutesy, which is exactly what you and Chase were.

“I was gonna ask if we could go to the park and play, but if you’re gonna be doing that all day, I don’t wanna go,” James grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting at the wall. Chase grinned wildly, moving over to his son. Despite being 12, James was pretty mature for his age.

“Not even if I bring the brand new nerf guns?” Chase drawled, catching James’s attention. The boy narrowed his eyes at the wall, before turning to face his dad.

“And I get to use them too?”

“Absolutely.” Chase grinned, his hand coming up to ruffled James’s hair making the boy cry out and push his dad away. Chase stumbled back dramatically, clutching his chest as if he had a heart attack. He falls to his knees with a soft thud as James scoffed playfully and rolled his eyes.

“You’re such a dork, dad.” James huffed, despite the smile on his face. He turned on his heel, rushing out of the living room with the promise of getting ready.

“You are a dork,” you smirked, watching Chase stand.

“Yeah, but I’m your dork.” Chase patted your head, teasing you and darting away when you flung some batter at him.

“You’re lucky that’s true,” you said pointedly, one hand on your hip as you watched him grab his coffee and take a small sip. “Now, you start making lunch and I’ll finish breakfast. I’m going to assume we’re going to be at the park for a while.”

You were right, about being at the park for a long time. You four got to the park an hour after breakfast, though it was still a bit chilly, and it was already noon. The day warmed up a bit, more so for the kids as they ran around with their dad. Occasionally you would join them, but with this being Chase’s day with them, you didn’t want to interrupt too much. You chuckled, watching as Lillian squealed when Chase picked her up. She held onto his shirt, her shriek-like giggles making James run and jump onto Chase’s back.

“I’ll defeat this foul beast!” he cried out, playfully hitting Chase on the head. Chase fell to his knees, acting as though he was being vanquished. She struggled from Chase’s grasp, running around and getting on top of James. Chase fell forward, careful not to smack his face into the ground. Though, he could easily start doing pushups with both of them of his back.

“Die, you big meanie!” Lillian cried, making Chase start laughing at her ‘big girl’ voice. He curled into a ball, before springing up. Lillian and James gave a cry of shock as they fell backward, off their dad.

“Who’s hungry?” Chase asked before they could attack him again. They both let out a loud ‘me’ as the stood. Chase watched as his kids raced to the picnic blanket, his eyes locking with yours for a brief moment. You fell back, giggling as Lillian jumped into your lap.

“Food! Food! Food! Food!” they both chanted, watching the picnic basket like hawks. You sat up, raising your hands in surrender as Chase sat down.

“We have ham and cheese or pb&j, with your choice of chips and something special for dessert~” you winked at the two. You pulled the food out, leaving the cookies in the basket. James grabbed a ham and cheese and Lillian grabbed a pb&j. James grabbed Doritos and Lillian grabbed Cheetos.

“Let the feast commence,” Chase stated in a poor British accent. You leaned into Chase’s side as the two began to eat. Eventually, you and Chase joined them.

James finished first, getting through two sandwiches before turning to his dad. James looked at him expectantly, “Nerf guns?”

“Nerf guns,” Chase smirked, grabbing his bag from beside you and pulled them out. “Everyone plays.”

You sighed but complied anyway. How could you not, Lillian wanted you on her team!

You weren’t sure how many times you got hit with a stupid dart, not that you cared. Lillian was having a blast, hiding behind you as Chase and James let a flurry of fury rain down on the two of you. Her tiny hands could barely hold the nerf gun up. It was rather cute. When the firing stopped, her little battle cry rung through the air between you three and she ran out from behind you, getting off one shot. It hit Chase directly in the middle of his forehead. There was a moment of silence before James fell into a fit of laughter, followed by Lillian, and then you, and then Chase.

“Okay, I want Lilypad on my team,” Chase said, hopeful eyes on his young daughter, she looked as though she wanted to agree, but then changed her mind as James leaned over to whisper into her ear. Her little eyes brightened and she beamed up at Chase.

“Sorry, daddy! I wanna be on James’s team.” she turned to look at James as he gave her a thumbs up. Then the two turned on you and Chase, Lillian gave her nerf gun to James and he smirked as he prepared it to fire. You and Chase looked at each other, both of you pretending to be scared. Then the two of you took off.

“Come on!” Chase called playfully, lacing his fingers with yours. You didn’t care about the looks you received, too busy trying to keep up with Chase as nerf bullets flew past you. You gasped, you’re feet flying out from under you.

“Chase!” you gave a shrill cry, Chase coming down on top of you. You both had slipped while trying to run down a small hill. Your arms and legs tangled with each other as you rolled together. You come to a lurching stop, Chase under you with your body tucked tightly against his chest. He somehow managed to keep his hat and, as you sat up, his eyes were filled with concern.

“Are you alright, babe?” he asked, attempting to catch his own breath. He was relieved when you nodded, though your heart still thudded in your chest. Chase grasped your hips gently, resting his head back against the grass. You were going to ask him if he was okay, but the wind was forced out of you. Two children tackled you onto the grass beside their father. They kneeled on either side of you, nerf guns pointed at your stomach.

“Hand over the deserts!” James shouted playfully, which Lillian followed with a vigorous nod.

At that moment, Chase didn’t think he could get any happier. He watched as the love of his life, covered in grass stains, ‘fought’ with his kids. He watched a smile light up your face, matching the ones that James and Lillian wore. This was it for him. This is what he needed.

This was his family.


End file.
